


Trick or Treat

by Little_Goddess_Aries



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Goddess_Aries/pseuds/Little_Goddess_Aries
Summary: Hades attempts to avoid Halloween. However, plans change.





	Trick or Treat

Trick or Treat

It was that time of year again. Hades _hated_ Halloween. Parties, stupid costumes, people getting belligerently drunk… _Why put on some dumb outfit and pay obscene amounts of money when you could get drunk at home for free? Then you don’t have to deal with idiots._

He made sure that all lights that could be seen from the outside of his house were off to avoid drawing droves of children to his door begging for candy. For an added measure of security, Hades even tasked Cerberus with guarding the door and keeping everyone away from his front door.

Satisfied, he poured himself a glass of scotch and retrieved his leftover Chinese food from his fridge. He thought tonight, instead of working, he would lounge in his favorite chair and catch up on his reading. He settled into his chair, put on his glasses, and shoveled a large forkful of noodles into his mouth. With a contented sigh, he grabbed his book and began reading.

** _*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*_ **

Hades glared in the direction of his front door. He chose to ignore the sounds, telling himself that Cerberus would handle it… if he wanted to stay out of trouble, that is. A little bit more frustrated than before, he took another big bite of noodles and started again on his book.

** _*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*_ **

By this point, he was _furious_. He doesn’t like disruptions. He makes a mental note that Cerberus will be in big trouble for slacking at the one job he was give tonight.

Hades slowly walked to his front door and tried to look out of the peeping hole in the door. _Nothing. There’s no way that was the wind._ Annoyed, he opened his door and looked around. _Still nothing._ There wasn’t any evidence of what caused the disturbance. With a grumble, he closed the door rather hard, and started walking back over to his chair. He was determined to have a relaxing evening.

Just has he rounded to the front of his chair, he heard it _again_ –

** _*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*_ **

_Now_ he was _pissed_. He stormed back over to his door and threw it open. He stepped out on to his doorstep and glared around his yard. _Nothing!_ This time, he slammed the door and walked back to his chair quickly. This time, he didn’t attempt to sit back down. Instead, he grabbed his glass of scotch and threw it back quickly. He was clearly going to need more alcohol if he was going to make it through tonight. He walked over to his bar to pour himself another glass. While he was pouring, he started hearing strange noises.

The wind was howling violently, there were scratching sounds coming from his front door, and tapping sounds on his windows. _What the hell is going on? Where the hell is that damn dog?!_ Something weird was going on.

Hades started walking around and looking for the source of the noises, but he couldn’t find anything. He stood in the center of his room and strained to hear any sounds.

** _*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*_ **

This time, the knocks were followed by barking. Concerned, he rushed to his door and quickly opened it. Out of the darkness, Cerberus bounded up to him and ran past him. Looking after the dog, Hades had failed to notice a dark figure in front of him.

“Trick or treat,” whispered the figure.

Hades jumped and spun towards the sound. With his eyes wide, he stared as this entity slowly glided towards him – red eyes locked on his. Before he could find his voice and demand the identity of the trespasser, something wrapped around his eyes from behind him. He shrieked (it was probably the least manly he has ever sounded) and started reaching forward to grab whoever was moving in on him. The assailant grabbed his wrists and he felt hot breath on his ear.

“Trick or treat!”

He heard a very familiar giggle.

“K-Kore??”

The giggle grew louder as the obstruction to his vision began to move. He watched as vines retreated from behind him and then saw her – the petite pink goddess was dressed like the most beautiful monarch butterfly he had ever seen. She was floating in front of his face, her eyes huge and glowing. She was beaming at him.

“What in the…” he trailed off. “Sweetness, what are you doing here?”

“It’s Halloween!”

He shook his head and chuckled at her. She never ceased to amaze him with how absolutely adorable she is.

“Well,” she asked.

“Well, what?” He looked at her a little bewildered.

“Trick or treat?” She threw him a sly smile as she blinked at him through her thick lashes.

“Hmm… treat.” He gave her a wicked smile.

Persephone dove into his arms, meeting her lips to his. Hades chuckled as he caught her.

“You know, I think I’m starting to like Halloween.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot for Halloween. I hope you guys like it! I just wanted something short and fluffy lol


End file.
